Signs, lights, warnings, or markers are commonly placed on posts or other support members beside roads, highways, trails, or paths in order to notify, inform or warn passersby of a condition or situation that they are to be made aware of. These include, but are not limited to traffic signs, traffic lights, or roadside markers to mark the side of the road during times of deep snow or flooding. Being located close to roads, these signs, signals, lights, warnings, or markers are commonly impacted from any one of numerous directions by passing vehicles, or parts of vehicles, often causing the supporting post of the signs, signals, lights, warnings, or markers to be damaged beyond repair, requiring a need for the post to be replaced with a new one. This often involves considerable material expense as well as labor for the replacement of the post. Furthermore, during the time that the post is not functional, danger may arise to the passing vehicles and their occupants, as the signs, lights, warnings, or markers are not visible due to the failure of the post.
The breakaway device of the present invention facilitates the post to rupture at a pre-determined location regardless from which of numerous directions the post is impacted, and allows the post to be remounted in its desired position by merely replacing an inexpensive ruptured bolt or pin, or combination of bolts or pins. The need to replace the post itself is greatly reduced, and thus provides a “repaired” signpost in a minimum of time and expense. Once the device is ruptured, a top coupling component is separated from a bottom coupling component, but the top coupling component and post should remain loosely connected to the bottom coupling component via a length of safety wire or like item to avoid the post becoming a dangerous projectile to the vehicle that caused the rupture or to other vehicles, people, or property in the immediate area.